The flock's family life
by Zorua
Summary: series of one shots about max and fang's kids and their struggles to raise them normaly. contains fax eggy nazzy and angri. chapter ideas are accepted enjoy. in no specfic order. no longer discontinued!
1. Chapter 1: sleeplessness

**The Flock's Family Life**

* * *

><p><strong>AN-this will be a long authors note that has some relavance in the story but not too much if you want you can skip it.<strong>  
><strong>rose- how exactly do you plan to explain how ari is alive?<strong>  
><strong>me-a wizard did it?<strong>  
><strong>rose-that wont work, most reads wont understand the referance.<strong>  
><strong>max-that's true i've been with you for the past week and i still haven't got it.<strong>  
><strong>me-well it's a d&amp;d referance.<strong>  
><strong>rose-not everyone is a nerd like you zorua.<strong>  
><strong>me- fine then. how about this? using this sonic screwdriver i made i shall use it to signal the doctor and using the tardis we will travel back to the point right before Ari dies and using his sonic screwdriver we will seprate Ari's human dna from his wolf dna.<strong>  
><strong>max and rose-doctor who?<strong>  
><strong>me-exactly now scoot back so i can do this.<strong>  
><strong>(i pull out my sonic screwdriver and press it three quick times)<strong>  
><strong>(the sound of a vacum cleaner with breathing problems fills the room)<strong>  
><strong>the doctor-what do you want zorua?<strong>  
><strong>me-we need to go back in time and save someone for my story so i can get these two off my back.<strong>  
><strong>the doctor-hope in.<strong>  
><strong>me-thank you. before we go will you open the door wide enough so i can see something.<strong>  
><strong>(the doctor opens the door wide enough for max and rose to see inside)<strong>  
><strong>max and rose-it's bigger on the inside!<strong>  
><strong>me-alright i can now die happy. i've always wanted to hear someone say that. let's go!<strong>  
><strong>(I run into the tardis and we leave rose and max in an awkward silence)<strong>  
><strong>(a few minutes pass)<strong>  
><strong>max- do you think he'll be able to do it?<strong>  
><strong>rose-yeah.<strong>  
><strong>(the vacum cleaner sound fills the room once more)<strong>  
><strong>(i pull open the door of the tardis)<strong>  
><strong>me-did it. now can we move onto the story?<strong>  
><strong>max and rose-yes.<strong>

**me- wait wait i have something i need you to do max.**

**max-what?**

**me-will you say the disclamer**

**max-fine _DISCLAIMER: ZORUA DOES NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR DOCTOR WHO. HE DOES OWN A COUPLE DOZON ZORUAS IN POKEMON BLACK BUT THATS ABOUT IT!_**

**me-thanks, ****please enjoy!**  
><strong><span>underline<span>=Angel's thoughts**

**Chapter 1 Sleeplessness**

**Nick-3 months old**

**(Max's pov)**

* * *

><p>My eyelids were starting to become too hard for me to keep apart, much like when Iggy and Ella started dating. I mean we got more sleep when we were on the run. Don't get me wrong, I love my three month old Nick, it's just he wont stay asleep for more then an hour.<br>Fang and I had gone back to taking watches, only this time it wasn't for security. The flock hadn't needed that for years, against all of my protests, it was so one of us could get some sleep. It hadn't taken us long to come to that conclusion. Angel and the rest of the flock and that included Ari had all tried to convinvce us that they should be able to watch over our young child. We refused on every ocasion that they brought up the subject, we could raise this child on our own well they went out and lived their lives.  
>I looked into the crib, Nick lay there sleeping peacefuly; a smile crept across my face. These were the times I lived for, this made all the screaming and crying worth it, to see him sleeping calm, happy, and clean. His life was going to be easier than ours I would make sure of that.<br>Nick jumped awake starting to fuss. My hands flew down picking him up, patting his back. Not even pausing to take a breath he began to cry, I hushed him, my hand circling slowly between his tiny light brown wings.  
>His cries began to quiet, his head cradled into my neck. The smil that had left my lips when Nick first had woken up was now back and growing in intensity. "It'll be ok mommy's here, no one's going to harm you. Not while I'm around," I whispered sweetly to him. Once loud cries had dropped to just above wimpers. This was the quickest I had been able to calm him down. "I love you." I looked down at my baby still smiling glad to have a moment where he was awake and all was calm.<br>Putting him back down in the crib. I just sat there feeling the happiest I've been since my wedding day my sunny expresion shinning down onto my son. I don't know why but the thought occured to me then to tell him a story. Maybe that would help him get back to sleep? But which story should I tell him? The frog prince, red ridding hood, robin hood? No, all over done and pointless I have just the story it has everything action, humor, tragedy, romance.  
>"One day many years ago, on a sunny day much like today," I began thinking back to the day that started the story that I know more then well enough to tell my child without a book, the adventure of saving the world. I told him about going to pick strawberries, Angel getting kidnaped, the fight that followed an edited version anyway. Meeting Ella, and got all the way up to rejoining the flock. When I noticed he was asleep.<br>I heard the door open behind me. I whirled around to see Angel and Ari standing in the door frame a concerned look on their faces.  
>Angel and Ari took a step forward her's almost hesitant, compared to his slow and cautious almost as if they were scared of something. What happened? Was someone hurt? Did the Erasers, Flyboys, or Mgeeks find us? Did they take Gazzy? Oh my god they took Gazzy, poor Nudge she must be in so much pain right now. I began to leave the room to go comfort the flock member I thought to be in emotional stress at the moment.<br>'Max calm down no ones been hurt, and no one has been kidnaped. But there are some Erasers outside heading this way.'  
>How many?<br>'Ten or twenty shouldn't be to hard of a fight I would've gotten fang but he's still asleep.'  
>Why not Gazzy or Nudge?<br>'I would but I think they're making out, and they have a mind block up and I don't dare walk into the room they're in. There is no way I'm taking the chance of walking in on them doing that... again.'  
>Just the metion of that day a few months back; brought back bad and akward memories for everyone involved. Bad because Angel had walked in on her brother and her best friend doing something she found disgusting. Akward for Nudge, Gazzy, and I for the reason that Angel and fang had somehow convinced me into giving the two of them "the talk."<br>"I'll handle it," I said to aloud to both facts that we had just been dicusing a confused look on Ari's face. Angel turned to him a look of care and love in her face she may have only been fifteen but she acted much older then that. I guess our time on the run had forced to grow up quickly. "Can you guys watch Nick while I'm out though?" I hestiantly asked not wanting to wake up Fang. Angel and Ari not turning from eachother gave a quick nod.  
>I strolled out of the nursery thoughts of how I could threaten the two lovers raced through my mind. I aproached the door easily enough and came to a final decision about what to say to them. My face slammed down on the door. "Nudge, Gazzy you two better only be making out. If I find out it's anything more I'll ship you off to the school so fast, you wont know what hit you."<br>"Come on Max don't you think we learned our lesson last time?" Gazzy complained his breath short quick gasps. Nudge's silence had me worried, but I didn't have the time. The Erasers were more then likely almost here.  
>I turned and flew down the stairs not literaly, I hit the bottom step and booked it to the door. The cool temprture of the knob chilled the hand that held the grasp on it. I yanked the door open creating an almost wind but to me it stil wasn't fast enough. Wings flew out from my back and I shot off the ground like a rocket. The world around me as I did a 360 trying to spot any Erasers.<br>'There are no Erasers Max. You and Fang need a day to yourselves. Don't worry about Nick; Ari and I will watch him. Don't try to get back in we've locked all the doors and windoes. Now go pick up Fang he's still sleeping under the window that we dropped him out of.'  
>What? You dropped him out of a window? Why didn't you just wake him up?<br>'We tried but he wouldn't wake up, besides if he had woken up we would have had to lie to him too. You know how nervous Ari gets around him, he's afraid Fang still hates him, there's no way we could hide the truth from him, it was just easier this way trust me.'  
>Alright where is he?<br>'Just outside your bedroom window.'  
>You droped him from the second story?<br>'Again Max, it was just easier and quicker then carrying him down the stairs. That's what we needed a quick way to get you both out of the hous. Besides you both have survived falls larger than that and come out completly unharmed before. When he wakes up he'll be a little sore is all.'  
>She was right it didn't change the fact that I was majorly ticked at her but she was right. I made a mental note to get back at her later, and took off towards the back of the house.<br>Sure enough just below our window Fang lay there almost crusing my rose bush, some how still asleep. In the old days Angel even touching him would have him jolping strait up gasping for breath his head shaking in every direction looking for the source of the danger. Was he really that tired? Was I? Arguing with myself I shot down like a bullet screeching to a halt just mere inches infront of my dear husband.  
>"Fang?" I whispered tenderly trying to wake him up, he didn't stir. I landed and began to shake him, still nothing. I was starting to get worried what if Angel was wrong and the fall had hurt him badly? What if he was in a coma? What would Nick and I do? I did the last thing I could think to do the air around my hand as it dropped made a nice little whistling sound at full speed landing down at full force hitting him dierectly on the cheek. He jolted upright rubbing the now red cheek looking around in all directions.<br>"Max what's going on are we under attack? Take Nick and I'll stay here and hold them off!" The sentences that had just left his mouth were more then I had herd him say yesterday.  
>"Fang everything is fine, well kind of. Angel and Ari kicked us out of the house for the day." He looked back at me an eyebrow raised. "We can't get back in they've locked all the doors and windows. So come on we might as well find a place to go relax for the rest of the day; since there's no way Gazzy or Nudge will let us back in their both mad at me." I stated grabbing his hand and pulling him up to his feet.<br>"I sometime wish that those two men hadn't dropped from the sky in that confusing blue box and saved Ari. Honestly if I ever see them again remind me to kick both their asses. Angel wasn't as devious before he joined us." Wow today was a special day; Fang was just talking up a storm.  
>Why did Iggy and Ella choose this week to go on vacation? They would have let us know; I just know it.<br>We took off heading for the forest, looking for a tree with a branch big enough for the two of us. I know there was one; before Nick had been born we had come out here almost every weekend, it may have only been three months in reality but it felt like years to me.  
>"There it is," Fang pointed just to the left of us, at a large tree. My cheeks began to heat up, turning a bright red. I flet like such an idiot how could I forget this spot? It was so special this is where we had our wedding, hell it's the spot he proposed to me here.<br>We quickly and comfortably landed on the branch. Snugling into Fang's arms, I pulled my head up meeting Fang's eyes. "I love you." I whispeared my eyes strting to droop.  
>"I love you too. Now go to sleep." He replied before quickly and quietly drited off to a much needed sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN-there it is the first story in this series, again sorry about that authors note. anyone who get the refferences made through out the chapter did i do good, and anyone who doesnt get them go on youtube or netflix. it's a great series again the tittle is doctor who.<strong>

**Please please review**

**tell me how to improve**

**if you liked it**

**or just any ideas for chapters that you have**

**-zorua**


	2. Chapter 2: explanations

**(AN)**  
><strong>first off I would like to thank these people for favoriting my story Thunder 48 crystalcay Bizzy98 these people did a story aleart Bizzy98 Thunder48 and these people reviewed Bizzy98 Thunder48 and to Bizzy98 I thank you for also favoriting and reviewing my other story the flock's good-bye, I consider you a friend on here. and as so i will now give you a virtual cookie for yu patience with my insanity (::) enjoy it you really deserve it Now onto the author's note that everybody who reviewed thinks i should keep doing. and again to get alot of the references you should look up doctor who. I'll try to make it so the story doesn't have as many if you want but no promises. again if you want to skip it you can no realivince to the chapter this time.<strong>  
><strong>me-rose hide me max is going to kill me!<strong>  
><strong>rose-(raises eyebrows)ok...? what did you do this time?<strong>  
><strong>me-it's something i did to angel this chapter.<strong>  
><strong>rose-you better not have killed angel off! she's too cute!<strong>  
><strong>me-no! it wasn't that i swear, i just... lets say in this chapter max has to explain something about hte facts of life to nick!<strong>  
><strong>rose-(raises her eyebrows again) wait a second...which 'facts of life' are you talking about?<strong>

**Zorua me-umm when you guessed something about death you were about as cold as you could get. (starts sweating)**  
><strong>rose-(thinking)The opposite of death would be... life...so...(no longer<strong>** thinking anymore and is now yelling) YOU DIDN'T!**  
><strong>me-well let's just say for me the pandorica has opened<strong>

**rose-(sighs and shakes head) well i sure as heck ain't going to hide you. you got YOURSELF into this.**  
><strong>me-should i call the daoctor?(i look over my shoulder)<strong>  
><strong>rose-(shrugs)i doubt even the doctor can get you out of this one (points) look! there's max!<strong>  
><strong>max-(looks compleetely scary as she's pretty much charging at me)ZO-RU-A!<strong>  
><strong>me-ahh!(i pull out my sonic screwdriver and begin to franticly push the button on it)<strong>  
><strong>rose-(sighs and stands back so she doesn't get ran over by max as she closes in on me)<strong>  
><strong>(the fimilar sound of a vacum cleaner with breathing problems fills the room once again)<strong>  
><strong>me-i'm saved<strong>

**rose-what's with that noise?**  
><strong>me-it's the tardis i'm saved<strong>

**rose-(confused)the star dust?**  
><strong>me-no the tardis it stands for time and realitive demension in space<strong>

**rose-oh! it's that one doctor what's-it's thing you told me about, huh?**  
><strong>me-yes you've seen it before you knew (ducks just barley missing as max lunges at him and drops his sonic scrediver without notcing)<strong>  
><strong>rose-(notices this then grins and picks it up hidding it behind her back)<strong>  
><strong>me-do you remember what it is now?(looks left and right trying to spot the tardis)<strong>  
><strong>rose-yeah forgot about what it was called for a minute(laughs a bit as max continues trying to hit him, cursing whenever he would dodge)<strong>  
><strong>me-i don't think i ever really told you. it's not your fault look there it is. (i point just to the left of me and rose.)<strong>  
><strong>rose-(glances over)well... that was lucky for you.<strong>  
><strong>me-yeah it is(runs over to the tardis and starts knocking on the door to the tardis) Doctor, doctor! please let me in! max is going to kill me!<strong>  
><strong>the doctor-sorry zorua but this is one of those points in history that i can not change<strong>

**max-(evil aura)i ain't letting you escape THAT eaisily!**  
><strong>me-please doctor! if i die she will kill you next and before you say you will regenerate she's been watching doctor who and knows how to permenatly kill a timelord... permanatly<strong>

**rose-you said permenatly twice(laughs a bit at zorua being flustered and makes no attempts to help him)**  
><strong>me-we should be safe in here for now<strong>

**max-(evil grin and pulls out lock picking tool)**  
><strong>rose-(grins)good idea(goes about helping max pick the lock)<strong>  
><strong>me-did they say something?<strong>  
><strong>the doctor-not sure they were too quiet.<strong>  
><strong>me-where is my sonic scredriver?<strong>  
><strong>max-(grins as she works at picking the lock, the sound of metal on metal heard subtly, but still hearable in the tardis)<strong>  
><strong>the doctor-are they picking the lock?<strong>  
><strong>me-where did i put it?(i search for my sonic screwdriver franticly)<strong>  
><strong>rose-(fiddles with the screwdriver)i wonder if i could make this thing open the door... if i could figure out how to is.<strong>  
><strong>max-(curses when she messes up and has to start over)<strong>  
><strong>me-seriously doctor did yo u see my sonic scredriver i could have sworn that i had it when i came in here (i drop to the floor searching for it)<strong>  
><strong>rose-(curse) how the heck do i get this thing to work!<strong>  
><strong>the doctor-aren't you worried about what happens when they get through that door? did you hear rose?<strong>  
><strong>me-you don't think?(i begin trembling)<strong>  
><strong>max-(grins when she get the locked picked)VICTORY!<strong>  
><strong>rose-Awesome!(is still messing with the sonic screwdriver in irratation)<strong>  
><strong>me-hide in the pool?<strong>  
><strong>the doctor-that's what i'm thinking.<strong>  
><strong>me-will you do the disclaimer?<strong>  
><strong>the doctor-why?<strong>  
><strong>max-(grins and slams the door open) zorua (voice has a superficial sweetness, but mainly a frightening undertone)<strong>  
><strong>me-i would get max to do it but since she's about to kill us... i thought it would be smarter to have you do it.<strong>  
><strong>the doctor-fine. DISCLAIMER: IN NO WAY DOES ZORUA OWN MAXIMUM RIDE, DOCTOR WHO, OR SESAME STREET. AS A MATTER OF A FACT HE DOESN'T EVN REALLY OWN THE LAPTOP THIS IS BEING TYPED UP ON HE DOES HOWEVER OWN PORTAL 2 HE ACTUALY DOES ALSO OWN AND NOW ANGEL'S BABY WHOEVER THAT MIGHT BE. that good?<strong>  
><strong>me-yeah now on to the story and assuming that we are still alive we'll talk to the readers about our situation.<strong>  
><strong>rose-(relaizes that max got in and follows her in, STILL fiddling with the sonic scredriver, having just figuring out the frequency changes, just not sure which frequency does what)<strong>  
><strong>me-crap that's what i was afraid of. enjoy the story anyway and if we survive we'll tell you our plan to we survive this.<strong>

**chapter 2 Explanations**

**Nick-3**

**Nick's pov**

* * *

><p>Mommy left Auntie Angel's room looking sad. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Her eyes didn't hold the usual smile that told me that everything was ok. She didn't even see me until I ran towards her forcing my power to disappear turn itself off. My power was much like Daddy's with the exeception of the fact he had learned to be able to move and not reappear.<br>"Mommy is everything ok?" I asked worried that something bad ahd happened to Auntie Angel. Much like in the stories Mommy told me every night before I went to sleep. She gave me a smile, wipping tears from her brown eyes.  
>"Everything is alright sweety. I'm just a little upset with your aunt right now."<br>"Why? Did she do something wrong? Did she eat the last of the chocolate chip cookies?" I loved my Mommy it's just when it comes to cookies Mommy can be like cookie monster on sesame street, but the question still remains what had Auntie Angel done? Everyone seemed to be either sad or mad at her right now. Uncle Gazzy hadn't talked to hwer since she had told every one something big durring one of my naptimes last week.  
>"No nothing like that. She just did something she knew she shouldn't have been doing."<br>"What do you mean Mommy?"  
>"Your aunt is having a baby." She whispered wrapping her arms around my shoulders pulling me into a tight hug. Isn't that a good thing? I'll have someone to play with. I wanted Mommy to know my thoughts on this subject so maybe Auntie Angel wouldn't be in so much trouble anymore, and everyone would release that this was a time to be happy. It's just another thought came to me and it seemed more important at the time then the other two thoughts. It was something I wanted to know and I wanted to know it now.<br>"Where do babbies come from?" I asked more like mumbled into her shirt. Her hug didn't break but it wasn't as tight anymore something had changed in our little talk. Should I not have asked that question? Was it one of those things that mommies and daddies would say that they would tell you when you are older?  
>"Well honey you see when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much..." She paused at this point pulling back from my shoulders and looking me in the eyes. "They go for a long walk, or in our case fly for a long time, until they find a tree or a cave and lie down in or on it and fall asleep. If they are lucky while they are sleeping a hawk will find them and place the baby in the mommy's tummy then nine months later the baby is ready to come out and is born." Why was everyone so mad at Auntie Angel? As if she had been told what I was thinking she countinued on. "Well your Aunt is only 18 and is in no way ready for the responcibility that having this baby needs. Besides she knew the dangers of sleeping in a cave with Uncle Ari but she did it anyway."<br>"She loves him nad wanted to show him that."  
>"Does this mean that the baby is bad?"<br>"No," she corrected me gently, "it's not the baby's fault, and Aunt Angel isn't a bad person. I just thought that I had taught her to use protection if she was going to do something like that." That last part I don't think that Mommy meant for me to hear, she had muttered it almost too quietly for me to hear.  
>"What's po-tekt-shin?" I tried to mimic, I say try to 'cause it's a big word. I've never been good with words bigger then staple and even then I struggle with the way it sounds. I was almost sure that this was one of those things that I would have to wait until I was older to hear about. What Mommy said next I hadn't been ready for.<br>"It's something you can use to stop the Hawk from getting the baby in the mommy's stomach like a gun or a stick. Now why don't you go visit your Aunt Angel I'm sure she would enjoy the company." She stated as she pulled herself from my body and began to push me in the direction of Auntie Angel's room. I was happy to, I hadn't spooken to her since she told every one else about the baby, and know that I knew about it maybe I could talk to her about my new friend she carried in her belly. My steps quick and light as I could manage to while aproaching the door. My hand the soft wood of Auntie's door three quick times.  
>"Come in," came a voice that sounded like it had been crying. My hand tried to raise up to the doorknob, missing it by several inches. Even if I were stand on my tiptoes I would still fall an inch of even brushing the ball that would open the door. I still tried though, having to give up, after my third try of jumping at the doorknob.<br>"I can't reach the doorknob," I whined crossing my arms over my chest. "Auntie Angel, will you help me?" A pleased sigh came floating through the door. I was Auntie Angel's favorite, even though I was the only kid at the moment and to tell the truth. She's my favorite too.  
>"That's what your mom used to say too. But at this point I'm not so sure," Auntie Angel said the door to her cotton candy pink room swinging open. How could she think that I may only be three but even I knew that Mommy loved Auntie Angel no matter what she did. In the stories she's told me she's always made it clear that I may have been her first blood related child but Auntie Angel was the first thing she ever thought of as a child. "I know that minnie Fang," she used her pet name for me not given for the fact that I looked alot like my dad as a kid; though I did but for the reason of Nick being my dad's old alias and that I'm short compared to the heights the rest of the flock was at this age. "It's just I've really messed up this time. Your mom has lost her trust in me and my own brother wont even stay in the same room as me much less talk to me. Your Aunt Nudge and Ella will talk to me but wont look me in the eyes like they're ashamed to have me in the family. Ari is so afraid of your dad since we told everybody he hasn't been anywhere near me. Iggy and you have been the nicest to me." She sobbed grabbing me in one of the hugs only my family and our super strength can do. All the air was pushed out of my body. "Sorry," she cried Lightening up her hug on me.<br>"Auntie Angel you have nothing to feel bad about. It's the rest of the flock that should feel bad for the way that they have all treated you... well maybe not Uncle Ari, I mean my dad is pretty scary when something is bugging him. It's not fair to treat you like this when you are carrying my first friend. Come on Auntie let's go make them say they are sorry, and if they don't I'll make them stand in the corner!" I said getting mad for the first time in my life. I had meant every word of what I had just said. First we would deal with Uncle Gazzy he has hurt Auntie Angel the most he's her brother and he's done all this.  
>"Minnie Fang, I'm alright really just stressed about this whole thing."<br>"No," I stoped her looking deeply into her blue eyes, "they did wrong this time. They have to face up to what they did. I have to do it when I break a rule or hurt somebodies feelings, so should they." With that I grabbed her hand and dragged to each room that held a flock member and made them feel so bad I even had Mom and Dad in tears and saying they were sorry. It didn't feel good looking in their eyes as they cried but I knew it was the right thing to do, and with that everyone was no longer angry with Auntie Angel, but it still did take a few days for Uncle Ari to get the co-er-age to talk to Aunti Angel again but that's just because he was still afraid of what my daddy would do to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**me-well the doctor and i are still alive when we were in the pool we found a door that is leading us down a tunnel. max isn't too far behind us and shde has rose with my sonic scredriver with her. wish us luck **

**max-(looking around the pool area for them, irratated) zorua, come out now.**  
><strong>me-this is zorua signing off hoping to be back well and alive soon. remember:<strong>

**review to tell me what you thought**

**if you got the refferences**

**if you have any ideas for chapters**

**AN~sorry that the author's note was so long this time you can hate me if you want to because of how short the chapter was in comparison i swear to you all that this wont happen again just don't hate me for too long also the last part of my revew statement is true i need new ideas for chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3:expecting

**alright guys there wont be anymore long authors notes for one reason Silvenain Rose the one who writes for rose and i are writing a kingdom hearts story. also i am so sorry for the wait between chapters i've had stuff going on such as a fan falling on my head. no joke i had my dining room fan fall on my head i'm ok it just hurt alot. anyway i'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3-Expecting<strong>

**Nick-6**

**Nick's pov**

My Uncle Iggy and Aunt Ella had big new for our family. I wonder what it could be. Mom, Granma, and Aunt Angel must've already known because their whispering about something. I was only able to pick up on this small part. "Angel can you confirm it?"  
>"No, Max they both have a mind blocks up. Much like you and Fang did when you told us about..." Aunt Angel had begun but that's as far as I was able to get for at that moment Lisa Aunt Angel's three year old chose to come up to me to go and play with her. Lisa was cute normaly but when I looked over to her and saw the bambie eyes I knew I was sunk. Out of all the things that my parents have passed down to me the worst one is definatly the weakness to the bambie eyes. It was over before it had begun and she knew it. She began to lead the way not even waiting for me to say yes and I followed close behind my head low in defeat towards her room.<br>"Can you beweive it?" She asked aproaching her door. Believe what? "About Aunty Ewwa." She answered happily not even bothering to turn around. I shot a look around the hallway we were in. It was empty it was at times like this when the fact that the only power Aunt Angel had passed down to her daughter was the mind reading could be considered a bad thing because she had to respond to me by talking. But still she knew! How did she know? Aunt Angel said that Both Uncle Iggy and Aunt Ella had mind Blocks up. "Uncy Iggy always had one up, but Aunty Ewwa's was up Onwy when Mommy was awound." I was getting ready to ask her what they were hidding when my mom called us from downstairs.  
>"Nick, Lisa! Get down here Ella, and Iggy are ready to share the news." She yelled from the living room. We both took off as fast as we could. I wanted to know what the secret was badly. I was thankful we were on the second floor. Lisa and I flew down the stairs not actualy flew but pretty close. We touched the bottom floor at about the same time and stood by my mom and dad. Everyone was there except Uncle Gazzy and Aunt nudge who were away on their honey moon. UNcle Iggy and Aunt Ella stood in the front of the room both smiling.<br>"Thank you all for being here or in Gazzy and Nudge's case accepting our call. That's part of the reason it took us so long to be ready to tell you wwe've been on the phone for the last few hours tracking them down." Apologozies could be heard from the phone somewhere in the room. Aunt Ella took a breath befor continuing, "I know you guys have been waiting so here goes... I'm pregnant!"  
>"Congrats." That's what Dad said highfiving Uncle Iggy, Mom hugged Aunt Ella.<br>"I already knew," Lisa giggled sending the room into silence. Uncle Iggy looked confused.  
>"But Ella and I have had mind blocks up ever since we found out." He stated looking in the general area of his wife.<br>"Not Aunty Ewwa evewy time Mommy wasn't awound he mind bwocker would disapar like Mike does sometimes." She said clearing up the mystery when Aunt Ella heard this her face went bright red and she began to cry.  
>"How could I forget that Lisa can read minds?" She sobed into her hands.<br>"I'm sowwy Aunty I didn't know I wan't subpose to know. I didn't teww no one dough," she apologized hugging onto our crying aunt. One thought kept running through my mind as I was seeing this though. Was she going to take this cousin getting the attetion better then I did?

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**...**

**...**  
><strong>No way I was beat to the bottom again. how does this keep happening?<strong>  
><strong>Anyway that aside this chapter is short but i think that it's th only way i can start updating regularly instead of another two month wait. all you eggy and nazzy fans out there you go i finaly got them together and married but next chapter i promise you will finaly see gazzy and nudge instead of only hearing them or atleast the characters will you will read about it. also i promised two upcoming chapters wont happen for a little bit though i want to do more adventures with Mike and Lisa first. Like maybe Lisa's first flight? how does that sound? anyway please review because if you review i will update so much faster i swear until next time.<strong>  
><strong>-zurua<strong>


	4. AN

This is actually one of the hardest A/Ns I've ever written; and although I hate to do this I'm discontinuing The Flock's Family Life. Sometime within the last month an anonymous reviewer reviewed and besides being completely rude and flaming me she had a valid point I've made some pretty stupid mistakes in the story. The blame isn't solely on her though a little while back I submitted this story to a fic that commentates on bad ones and this past week they reviewed and after reading the review I realized my character is a Gary Stu (boy Mary Sue) and most of my chapters had to do with babies. I am the one who is mostly to blame though; because to be honest I've just lost interest in the story.

So if you feel like you need to go ahead and tell me what you think of my decision. I would now like to take the time to thank my reviewers.

Jordygirl-sorry I didn't pm you to tell you this personally but I decided and wrote this at midnight; I don't think you were awake at the time.

Thunder48-didn't really get to say anything to you I think. But thanks for reading

ILOVEYOU9909-really wish you signed in so I could have thanked you; I guess I'll do it here. Thanks.

Lizzy Awkward Turtle-You actually inspired me to write the third chapter; thanks for that. Also that one story I read of yours the name escapes me at the moment please update it soon.

Bizzy98-Sorry I never wrote that second chapter of The Flock's goodbye you weren't the only one who wanted it.

Randommaximumridefan (anonymous reviewer)-I liked your first review; the other two not so much. It wasn't that review though that made me decide to end this; I was feeling like this story had nowhere to go about a day after I posted the third chapter. Don't feel bad/proud because I decided to end this. You only had a small role in my decision.

And to anyone who read and didn't review thanks. Just having you take the time to read this story makes posting it all worthwhile. See you guys in my other stories.

Hoping for forgiveness

~Zorua

**Maya: Zorua is so full of crap; ignore his idiotic ramblings.**

**Angel: PLease just scroll down and click the next button.**

**N: It'll all be explained trust us.**

**White: And remember to review.**


	5. crawling back

**Me: I'm Crawling back to you guys; please keep reading.**

**Maya: I thought you said you were tired of doing this story.**

**Angel: He did but he regretted the decision within hours of posting that Author's note.**

**White: So are you sure you want to do this?**

**Me: Yes but there are going to be some changes in the continuity of the story.**

**N: Are they big changes, Zorua?**

**Me: Nothing too big like Lisa not being there; just small ones. First of all the story won't be as focused on the flock just Max, Fang, and Nick. With that said secondly the flock won't be living with them anymore; the second and third chapter I will be claiming that they were visiting. Anyone who likes Lisa doesn't have to worry because she will be there, just not every chapter.**

**Angel: Zorua and all of us with him would like to apologize for the ending of the story…**

**Maya: Though I don't know what we have to do with it all.**

**Me: You could have stopped me.**

**Maya: I could have cared less.**

**Me: Anyway, expect the next new chapter soon.**


	6. Chapter 4: Trick or Treat

**Me: Welcome to the newest chapter of The Flock's Family Life; or if this is no longer the newest chapter welcome to the next chapter.**

**Maya: Happy Halloween everyone.**

**White: Uh… Zorua you promised you would make this quick.**

**Me: White, will you relax we have all day I mean Maya is the one taking Angel Trick or Treating.**

**N: But killing Zombies is fun.**

**Me: N, keep calm and help me move this author's not along. Sorry about that everyone; I promised N and White we would spend all day today playing Dead Rising 2.**

**Maya: Zorua what about the story arc…**

**White: **_**DISCLAIMER: IF ZORUA OWNED ANY OF US HE WOULD BE A GAME COMPANY AND A MIDDLE AGED MAN AT THE SAME TIME.**_

**N: Enjoy.**

**Me: I guess we'll do at the end of the chapter; oh wait I don't think I mention this in the chapter but the costumes they are dressed in come from Kingdom Hearts. Virtual cookie for any reviewer who can guess who is dressed as who.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4-Trick or Treat<em>

_Nick-5 years old_

_Lisa-3 years old_

_Fang's POV_

Two things: first off I'm never letting Nudge buy our costumes again; and secondly it's Halloween night and I'm going Trick or Treating with Nick, Lisa, and Max. I haven't been Trick or Treating since… actually I don't think I've ever been Trick or Treating. My now silver hair dangled in front of my eyes; that's right Nudge sprayed it with some temporary crap turning it to silver. She had also gotten to Max; her hair was now black ending just above her black sleeveless shirt with a hood, her short shorts were also black along with her boots. Besides my silver hair I now dawned a yellow jacket over a white muscle shirt a pair of blue jeans and lugged something called the _Way to Dawn _on my back; yeah there was no flying for me tonight. Considering that it was Nick and Lisa that were Trick or Treating they got off easiest. Nick now had his hair up in spikes and "dyed" brown; a black jacket over a black and red shirt a crown pendant hung around his neck, black shorts, huge black shoes and he carried around something called a _Keyblade. _Finally Lisa had her hair dyed red, Max just loved that let me tell you, and was in a pink dress that looked like a rug that ended just above her knees.

Angel and Ari had volunteered to stay home and pass out candy; lucky them. Pulling the door open I caught a quick glimpse of black and pink; it was quick enough that I doubted that it was really there. Though Nick _did _discover he could run at supersonic speeds this past week; so there's that.

"Fang have you seen Nick and Lisa?" Max asked between breathes; so that had been them. I gave a quick nod and turned to the open door; the missing tow bird kids sat across the stood across the street on Iggy and Ella's doorstep. They were probably a little too eager.

"Nick, you get back here this instant; or were not going Trick or Treating," my wife bellowed from behind me. Nick spun around sprinting back to us; in his hurry he left poor Lisa alone and incredibly shocked on the porch. A quick smirk raced across my face gone as fast as it had arrived; Max had still seen it.

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight Fang. We better go get her before she cries." With that they turned running out the door Nick's hand grasped tightly in Max's hand; I followed only a few steps behind. Getting up to Lisa I took her hand in mine; looking down at the young bird-girl any traces of fear instantly disappeared.

Max gave a sharp knock on Iggy's door; which was answered surprisingly quickly. Ella stood dressed in a princess costume; Iggy wasn't that far behind her dressed in a knight's armor except the helmet. "I see you're going as the White Knight this year Igg," I remarked holding back another smirk.

"Well I'm sure as heck not the Black Knight; you wouldn't believe how hard this costume was to put on."

"Look at the bright side at least your princess isn't in another castle." **(AN: I'm a nerd I think that's bee established.) **This earned a chuckle from the blind bird man. Ella had apparently looked down at the kids; if the ear splitting squeal was any indication.

"Oh my gosh, Max where did you get their costumes?"

"Nudge bought them for us; they weren't cheap I can tell you that much. With how they look though I think it was worth it." Max gushed; yes gushed it was weird, but it's what she did.

"Trick or Treat," the kids chanted in unison. Ella pulled out some complex sugary something wrapped in saran wrap; Iggy had to have created these. After the thanks were said left for the next house; Max's mom actually owned it. Yeah, the whole flock lives on the same street; didn't think we would actually move that far from each other, did you?

Hours later we returned home Nick was still awake but just barely; Lisa had finally fell asleep in Max's arms her bag of candy I was now carrying.

Nick yanked open his bag a gleam in his eye. "You can have one tonight," Max instructed our son not even turning towards him; he let out a small whine but nothing more he knew better than to argue with his mom.

Angle walked in at that moment carrying two cups of apple cider; upon seeing her daughter she called Ari in instructing him to take Lisa and Nick to their rooms. The second Ari had left with the two tired kids the older mind reader turned back to us. "I see they enjoyed themselves," she stated handing us our cups and relieving me of Lisa's pillowcase of candy.

"Most of it' there was a small incident with a guy in a scream costume." Angel's eyebrows rose at this almost urging Max to go on. "Well one of the houses we stopped at Fang and I hung back and allowed the kids to go up and knock. When they did some idiot in a scream outfit leapt out fake knife in hand. Nick booked it back to us screaming; Lisa on the other hand burst into tears. Needless to say the guy felt terrible for what he had done; he gave Lisa two king sized candy bars."

The rest of our night before I retired to the couch was spent swapping stories of our night over apple cider.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Great, all because N and White were too impatient to wait I now need to explain the few changes I just made to my own continuity along with the plot arc.<strong>

**Maya: Then explain them now.**

**Me: Alright, so first off Lisa is going to be a year older; the reason for this is it will create a stronger bond between the two. Number two Nick now can run the same Max speed the his mom can fly; I have a reason for that it will be explained but whether it is now or later is up to you guys.**

**Maya: Get to the bloody plot arc already!**

**Me: Alright, so I have an idea for somewhat of a story plot that will last a little while; there is a catch the way I have it planed major time skip right into the middle of the whole mess. There will be chapters where we skip back to see how things got this way. I want to know what you guys think so please review and tell me. On a final note if this story seems a little weird I'm sorry I wrote it on no sleep just so you guys could get a chapter; that's how much I care for my readers. I'm going to go take a nap now. From all of us here we wish you a happy Halloween; or a good day if it isn't even close to Halloween when you are reading this.**

**Maya: R&R.**


	7. The question

**Me: Hello my faithful readers and those of you who who are reading this on a whim. How are you doing?**

**Maya: Zorua I'm pretty sure their pissed you haven't updated in awhile and all they're getting is an author's note.**

**Angel: Yeah I would get to explaining what's going on.**

**Me: *whining* But I don't want to...**

**White: Then I'll do it; most of Zorua's stories are going on hold-**

**Me: Not hold they won't be a top priority. The fact of the matter is guys, I have too many on going projects. With the five or so stories I have going on; plus the soul eater abridged series I'm not only writing the script for but also editing the video.**

**Candace: His time is spread thin and he's been staying up until three working on it all because life has been getting hectic for us.**

**Me: Yeah so for the time being I can only focus on one of these stories... Except for afterlife because I'm not the only one writing that. Now I need to pick which story will be my main focus; and you guys will be the ones deciding it. N tell them how.**

**N: Alright guys it's really quite simple all we need you to do is review with which story you want to see updated the quickest.**

**Me: Story with the most reviews to this chapter, stays a top priority; everything else... Well I'll try to update those at least once every three months. Quick side note to anyone who wants to know when the series is up just ask.**

**Angel: Please click the review button and cast your votes now.**


End file.
